


[Podfic]  Hey Mr. DJ

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Frank is a late night DJ; Gerard is an avid listener.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by shoemaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Hey Mr. DJ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey Mr. DJ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659) by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



> Reader's notes at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/3043.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Hey%20Mr%20DJ.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:33:18



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062303.zip) | **Size:** 30 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062302.zip) | **Size:** 8 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Hey%20Mr%20DJ.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Hey%20Mr.%20DJ.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
